Lullaby
by XxEmberRosexX
Summary: Years ago, I died. I'm not really sure how, but I did. I got a family. I got powers that made me into the Spirit of Music. Suddenly everything is flipped upside down when Pitch returns with a few friends. Jack Frost joins me as we race against time to save my family before darkness consumes everything I love. Jack/OC, kind of Bunnymund/OC.
1. Coming Alive

**EmberRose: New story! Yay. **

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Rise of the Guardians.**

Darkness. That is what was all around me, chocking and suffocation me. I can't remember anything. Not my family, not how I got here, not even my name. It was cold. Very cold. I could suddenly breath and feel my body. My eyes remained shut, though. I felt too weak to open them.

"What is a human doing all the way out here?" A girl's voice asked beside me. I kept my eyes shut, but twitched slightly. "Hey! She moved!"

"Shut up Liberté." Another girl snapped. "Can you hear me, hon?"

"Did you honestly just call her hon?" The first girl, Liberté, asked.

"Liberté. Shut. Up." She growled, and then a cold hand pressed against my forehead. I gave a soft moan, and twitched my fingers. After a few agonizing moments, I peeled back my eyes lids and looked up at the huge white moon that was staring down at me. Two girls were leaning over me with concerned looks on their faces. One of them had bright red hair, and electric blue eyes while the other had midnight black hair, pale skin and dull red eyes. Wait. Red eyes?

"Who are you?" I asked in a croaky voice.

"She sees us, Lib." The second girl whispered with shock in her bloody red eyes. "I think she's a Spirit."

"Of what though?" Liberté wondered with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Let's get her into my house." Red Eyes commanded, slipping her arms under my small body. I didn't struggle, but remained frozen as a red and orange chariot appeared, pulled by a midnight black horse.

'What is going on?' I thought as Red Eyes set me down in the back of the chariot.

"No way, Nyx." Liberté whined, backing away from the chariot. "I always get sick when I ride on that! That horse is crazy!"

"Midnight? Crazy?" Nyx demanded angrily. As the two girls bickered, I looked up at the huge, white moon and breathed in amazement.

_Armonia Song Ceol. Spirit of Music._

"Armonia." I whispered to myself in shock. Red Eyes and Liberté turned to me.

"What did you say?" Nyx asked, kneeling down by me. I looked up at her.

"Armonia. Spirit of Music." I breathed, blinking in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"So she is a spirit!" Red Nyx exclaimed triumphantly.

"What does all of this mean?" I demanded in frustration.

"Your now part of our family." Nyx said, putting her hand on my shoulder

200 Years Later

"Do you hear the people sing? Singing a song of angry men? It is the music of a people, who will not be slaves again! When the beating of your heart, echoes the beating of the drums, there is a life about to start when tomorrow comes!" I sang, unknown to the people around me. I was invisible to them, but I knew that they could sense my song. Determined smiles and free breaths are what my song produced.

"Spreading revolution, again? Liberté will be happy." Nyx said, appearing beside me. I smiled at the tall girl in confusion.

"Halloween is in a week. Shouldn't you be preparing?" I asked her curiously. She laughed, actually she cackled.

"I have many skeletons, a zombie or two, and a ghost at my disposal." She scoffed, shaking her head.

"Oh, yeah." I laughed with another smile.

"So what's going on with the Guardians?" I asked eagerly. Nyx had became a guardian a few months ago. I didn't have time to be jealous or sad because she put me into an enchanted sleep for a week claiming that it was for my own good. "You need to take me to meet them soon!"

"Soon." She promised with a light smirk. "Now, would you like to help me spread Halloween Spirit around France. We might see Liberté there."

"Sure." I shrugged having nothing better to do. "As long as you don't put me to sleep again."

"You aren't going to let me forget that." Nyx sighed in annoyance.

"I'm not as weak as I look." I snapped moodily.

"I never implied that." She argued.

"Everyone thinks it." I muttered, folding my arms. She sighed again before putting her arm around my shoulders.

"Then show them that you aren't." She said.

"I hate it when you make sense." I grumbled with a deep frown.

"Lets go." She chuckled, trying to cheer me up. She through down a small jack-o-lantern and suddenly we were standing in front of the Eifel Tower. "You take north and I'll take south?"

"Sure." I smiled and let our conversation go for now. I took a deep breath before strolling down the streets of Paris carelessly. I took a deep breath and started to sing. "Boys and girls of every age! Wouldn't you like to see something strange?"

A few children looked around in interest with grins forming on their faces. They started chattering in French excitedly, and adding a spring in their step.

"Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween!"

Now a few of the adults were starting to smile. My own smile started to grow, and I started to dance through the crowd.

"This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Pumpkin screams in the dead of night. This is Halloween! Everybody make a scene, trick-or-treat till the neighbors are gonna die of fright!"

I could feel the Spirit of Halloween going into these people, and it made me happy and powerful. All Nyx had to do was walk by people, but I had to sing to get people into the spirit of things.

"In this town, we call home. Everyone hails to the pumpkin's song. In this town, don't you love it no-" I was cut off as someone ran into me, knocking me to the ground. A boy that looked to be around sixteen with icy blue eyes and white hair had knocked me over and was on top of me.

"Sorry!" He laughed, getting up and pulling me to my feet.

"No problem." I assured him with a smile. "Seeing that I'm not believed in, what are you the spirit of?"

"Snow, or winter, take your pick." He answered. "How about you?"

"Music. My name is Armonia. Armonia Song Ceol." I greeted holding out my hand.

"The name's Frost. Jack Frost." He said, shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you Jack Frost." I laughed.

"Armonia! Come on, sis! Lets go watch some movies at my house!" I heard Nyx yell from somewhere. "Woah, woah, woah. Woah. Jack, when did you get here?"

"Just now. I didn't know you had a sister." Jack said accusingly.

"We're not really sisters. We're more like soul sisters." Nyx justified with a sly smirk.

"Movie night?" Jack asked with a sneaky grin. "Am I invited?"

"Please, Nyxie?" I begged, jutting out my bottom lip. She looked at me, trying not to crack under my puppy dog look.

"Fine!" She finally sighed. "If Jack is coming, I'm inviting Bunnymund. He's the only reason I stayed sane while we were fighting Pitch."

"I could have kept you sane." I said with a raised eyebrow.

"Lets just watch a movie." She groaned, getting out a pumpkin and throwing it on the ground. I smiled as we spun into darkness.


	2. Losing Everything

**EmberRose: Please review!**

**Disclaimer: XxEmberRosexX doesn't own Rise of the Guardians.**

"Chicago, Les Miserables, Now You See Me, or Grease." I decided as I looked at Nyx's vast collection of movies. Jack and Bunnymund had yet to arrive, so we decided to pick the movie without them. I played with my light brown hair while I waited for Nyx to decide. My grey eyes wandered the room, taking in the orange and black couches and beanbags that littered the ground.

"Hm." Nyx thought for a moment.

"Or we can watch Magic Mike." I joked, nudging her side.

"Chicago." She said, paling. "Definitely Chicago."

"You sure?" I asked sarcastically. There was a knock at the door, saving Nyx from any further questions about 'Magic Mike'.

"Positive." She muttered before running from the room. Jack and who I was assuming was Bunnymund came in with Nyx trailing behind them.

"What movie are we watching?" Bunnymund asked, hopping down on the couch.

"Chicago." I sang, plopping down onto a beanbag chair. I sat back and watched as the movie started. As the movie progressed, a few of our other friends came in. Liberté, our spunky red head Daci, the blond Talia, and then the brunette Esmeralda who was basically the mother of our family. We all settled down on the beanbags and watched the movie progress. Finally it got to our favorite party.

"Pop." Talia said with a smile. Jack looked at her in confusion.

"Six." Daci responded. Bunnymund gave her a strange look as well.

"Squish." Esmeralda breathed, leaning back carelessly.

"Uh, uh." Liberté moaned, shaking her head.

"Cicero." I whispered happily.

"Lipshitz!" Nyx sang in a low voice. We repeated those words until we got to the chorus.

"He had it coming. He had it coming. He only had himself to blame. If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it!" We all sang before I stood up and belted out. "I betcha you would have done the same."

"Scary." I heard Bunnymund whisper from the side. We all smirked at him before settling down, occasionally singing along with the songs.

"I love our family." I sighed contently. Liberté smiled and put her arm around my shoulders in a sisterly way.

"I know." She whispered. Nyx put her arm around me as well so we were squished together like a sandwich. The movie continued, but suddenly we were submerged in pure darkness. I gave a small scream and clung onto Nyx in fear. People jumped up, searching for danger but not being able to see anything.

"Soon. I will have you all." A voice whispered in the dark.

"Pitch!" I heard Jack yell. There was a flash of blue, and everything was illuminated for a few moments but then it went back into the abyss of black. I couldn't see my hand in front of my face and then suddenly the lights came back on. Everyone was either standing or sitting in confusion and shock. But someone was missing.

"Liberté." I whispered with fear. I shot up and looked around desperately. "Liberté!"

"Where has she gone?" Nyx asked in panic, running from the room. "Liberté!"

"Liberté! Come on out!" I yelled, running out of the room and into the bitter October air. "Please! Liberté!"

I raced across the yard, avoiding pumpkins and small creatures. Suddenly my foot caught on something, causing me to tumble to the ground. I spun around so I was on my back and sat up. Something was laying across the pathway to the Autumn Woods. I squinted my eyes and gasped as I saw the copper red curls that were spiraling in random directions.

"Liberté." I breathed in relief. I crawled over to her and shook her arm. She didn't move. I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion and rolled her onto her back. I blinked a few times before letting out a blood curling scream. A clean red line ran across her throat with blood pouring out of it. Her usually electric blue eyes were blank, staring aimlessly at the sky. "No. Please! Wake up! Liberté!"

"Armonia!" Someone yelled behind me. Jack. I ignored his presence.

"Liberté!" I sobbed hysterically, holding her body closer to my chest as if I could protect her from further harm.

"Armonia! Listen." Jack said, attempting to pull me away from her body. He pried my fingers from her arms and held me to his chest. "She's gone. She's gone."

"_No!_ She's not gone!" I screamed, shoving him away. He refused to let go, and just held me tighter. "Let me go! I have to help her!"

"Armonia." He whispered in my ear. "She's gone."

"Shut up!" I screamed, but broke down in tears. "She's...she can't be...she isn't!"

"Jack! What happened?" Nyx demanded, sprinting over to us. She spied Liberté's body and gasped. "No. Is she...?"

"She's gone." Jack said gently. I cried even harder into his chest. More footsteps ran over to us and the story was explained once again. Liberté is gone. Forever.

"Who did this?" Nyx growled with anger. I looked up from Jack's now wet sweatshirt and saw that she had a determined grimace on behind her tears. "Who?"

"You heard the voice." Bunnymund said softly, putting a furry paw on her shoulder. "It was Pitch."

"We have to find him." Nyx said with such ferocity it burned the grass around her. "We will hunt him down. And kill him for good."

"I just want to...see her again." I coughed before falling against Jack and closing my eyes. I sighed and I opened them again. "Where is Pitch at? We have to find him."

"We're going with you." Esmeralda choked out, wiping away her tears.

"Our sister. Is dead." Daci said in shock. She was still looking at Liberté's body. Her own body was trembling in either anger or sadness. "We're going to kill Pitch. Now."

"We have to bury Liberté first." Talia put in quietly. Tears formed a steady river down her cheeks. "She deserves to be laid to rest."

"Do you hear the people sing?" I started to sing in a broken voice. I crawled from Jack's arms and sat beside Liberté. "Singing the song of...angry men. It is the...music of the people..." I trailed off, being choked by tears. "Who will...who will-"

"Not be slaves again." Nyx whispered, kneeling beside me. "When the beating of your heart."

"Echos the beating of the drums." Esmeralda, Talia, and Daci joined in, giving me the strength to finish the verse. "There is a life about to start when tommorow comes."


End file.
